Speak now
by Pirate Til The End
Summary: A Song Fic based on Taylor swift's song 'Speak now"


Author Note:  
Oh Hello! Hope you enjoyed this. I Put my heart and soul into this. I Had so much fun writing this :D I got the idea when I was listening to "Speak now" by taylor swift. So I recommend listening to the song first. Anyway , Review please !

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT ANNIE :D

**-Aubrey's POV-**

"Emillia...I just don't think I can do this." I said to my best friend when she came to get me for the wedding...Angel's wedding.

"Sure you can,dude! Angel is your best friend, you have to be there for him!" Said Emillia, trying but failing to pull me out of my apartment.

"Emillia , I just can't!" I said, trying to pull my arm away from her.

"Aubs, I just don't get what's wrong with you. It's Angel and Annie's wedding, you've got to be there or it will break Angel's heart." she said, giving me the best puppy-dog face she could muster.

I guess just hearing that it would hurt Angel's feelings if I wasn't there , convinced me to go.

**Xoxoxox**

Emilla and I walked into the church and took our seats in the front row. I look around at the side I'm sitting in and see all of Angel's family and friends including Taye, Bodie, Mo, Dare, Lil'T, Glitch, wow, even the Glitterati twins are here. Then I look over at the other side of the church at Annie's snotty little family. They were all dressed in pastel. Then everyone's attention is turned to the back room where Annie is screaming at a bridesmaid. She was yelling about flowers, it sounded like. I caught a glimpse of Annie. She was wearing the ugliest dress I had ever seen, poofy and covered in a lot of ribbons , ruffles and fake flowers. Too flashy for my she looks like a pastry.

"Wow, I can't believe Angel is marrying such a jerk." Emillia whispered to me. I was thinking the exact same thing. Then suddenly I got lost in a daydream :

_The preacher said "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." I stood up and said to Angel "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'."_

I'm jerked out of my daydream when the organ starts to play "Here Comes The Bride" but to me it sounded like a death march.

"What's wrong, Aubs? You look nervous." says Emillia

"Oh nothing, it just seems like I was uninvited by Angel's _lovely _bride-to-be." I said sarcastically.

Emillia smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry, Aubrey, you're here for _Angel , not Annie_. Try to remember that." I nodded.

After a while, Annie floats down the aisle like a prissy pageant queen.

"_Yeah, you wish that was me, don't you, Angel?" _I thought.

Those words from my daydream keep floating back to me as Annie got closer and closer to the altar. _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door..._

The preacher starts talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." I drown out the preacher...until he says those words- "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone in the room is silent and I realize this is my last chance. Just as the preacher is about to speak again, I stand up, my hands shaking nervously. All eyes are on me and everyone is staring with horrified looks. If I'm not mistaken, I hear Emillia say "DUDE! Sit down." But I ignore her, and everyone else in the room, and focus on Angel.

"Angel...I know I'm not the kind of girl who rudely barges in on a formal occasion like this, I know it's irrational, but you aren't the kind of guy who deserves to marry the wrong girl." I hear gasps from everyone. I really didn't know what to say next so I decide to use the words from my daydream. "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out , I'm sorry , shouldn't have said denied you . I – I made such a big mistake . I Don't think I can even forgive myself , I never thought that I would lose you . I'm so sorry Angel , but I – I love you , So damn much . Even if I don't show it sometimes. Oh darn , I'm sorry , I'm so sorry. Just ..forget it…."

I realized I had tears in my eyes, so I ran out the front door and began to cry my eyes out.

**Xoxoxox**

**-Angel's POV-**

I couldn't believe what Aubrey had just said. I look at everyone on my side. Sure enough, Emillia was the one to stand up and applaud. I looked at Annie's family and they were all giving Emillia dirty looks. I looked at Annie and I knew what I had to do.

"Annie, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Aubrey is right." I said, giving her an apologetic look.

To my utter surprise, Annie actually smiled too and shook her head in amusement. "Well, isn't Aubrey always right? I knew you guys were perfect for each other the moment I saw you together, I never stood a chance with you. Go to her, Angel." She said.

I was overjoyed, and I gave Annie the biggest hug I could and I ran to the back room to get my tuxedo off, smiling as my side of the room erupted into cheers and laughter.

I knew Aubrey must have been crushed, so I decided to send her a text message...

**Xoxoxox**

**-Aubrey's POV-**

I was still on the church steps crying my eyes out. Then, my phone buzzed. It was a text message from Angel.

_**Mi Princesa, I love you. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. :)**_

I was hysterical, and I began crying again, tears of joy this time as I ran to the back door and jumped in his arms.

He realized I was crying, and he hugged me tight and said "_Mi Corazón_, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said 'speak now'." he said, kissing me on the lips with as much passion as he could. "Te Amo Mucho."

**THE END**


End file.
